cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Chuck Norris
Chuck Norris, is a professional actor and material artist, who is more well known for the internet meme status he has received. Due to this, most leagues use him in a "God Mode" style wrestler (much like how The Vivianverse uses Ricky Ho for example). The league must well know for this is SMF. And Chuck Norris jokes are still unfunny. SMF Career 'Commissioner' Chuck Norris became infamous in SMF, by coming out in an episode of SMF Smackdown! and interrupting the then World Champion John Cena and his feud with The Rock. He stated that he has just been named the Commissioner of SMF, because "He's Chuck Norris". After weeks of interrogating certain superstars, Jim Ross was fed up with Chuck Norris's staff duties. Jim Ross then went backstage to even things out with Chuck Norris, but it got worse from then on. Chuck Norris delivered his award-winning finisher, The Norris Kick, right to the jaw of Good Ol' JR. After the Norris Kick, he set Jim Ross on a casket that was inside a limousine. After he stowed away the casket, he made the limousine "move" with his renowned "brain". The limo drove straight into a semi truck that was parked out in the SMF parking lot for no apparent reason. This quickly engulfed a feud between the Walker Texas Ranger star and the fed up announcer of WAR. 'Feud with Jim Ross' On an episode of WAR, Jim Ross came out, with overbearing stitches from the attack by Chuck Norris. He then called out Chuck Norris, as Norris entered the ring, and awaited what Jim Ross had to say. J.R. then stated he wanted a match against Chuck Norris at the Great American Clash. Chuck Norris made the match at Great American Clash, then gave Jim Ross another Norris Kick. At the GAC, Chuck Norris dominated throughout most of the match, using his kicking techniques through the match, until Jim Ross came across Chuck's one true weakness, his "good ol' Oklahoma barbecued Sooner ass"(as he dubs it). Chuck Norris was utterly humiliated after the match. The next night on WAR, Chuck Norris came out and stated that he sleeps at night and doesn't wait anymore, exclaiming one of his facts from the Chuck Norris factlist. Chuck Norris did not continue his feud with Jim Ross from then on, but Jim Ross did not continue his announce position for WAR, as he gave up both the WAR and Smackadown! positions to his uncle's brother's cousin's sister's roommate, Bob Ross. 'Texas Ranger Championship' Chuck Norris then proceeded to his Commissioner duties, until one episode, where he attacked The Rock after The Rock beat John Cena at the GAC to retain his World Heavyweight Championship. The Rock wanted answers from Chuck, and Chuck stated at Cracklash, he wanted a shot at The Rock's World Heavyweight Championship. At Cracklash, Chuck Norris won the World Heavyweight Championship in a match that was dubbed an "awesome match", and a "hard to compete with" classic! After that, Chuck Norris then reinstated the World Heavyweight Championship status, calling it the Texas Ranger Championship. 'Steven Segal' Chuck Norris was attacked numerous times by Steven Segal on an episode of SMF. He was attacked in the ring and attacked in his office, thus sparking the newest feud on the market, the Steve Segal/Chuck Norris feud. Fans from around the U.S. were awaiting the day that they would see these two square off, and now they are facing each other in the Royal Fumble for the Texas Ranger Championship. There have been rumors going around on SMF's official website, stating that Chuck Norris vs. Steven Segal was going to be in a Caged TLC match. He labeled it as a website exclusive, and on June 17th, 2007, Youtube member thesuperdingos stated in a Youtube bulletin to the subscribers that the Norris/Segal match at Royal Fumble was going to be the first ever Caged TLC match. Chuck Norris climbed out of the Cage to win his Fumble match. Thus making Steven Seagal quit after choking out Torrie's dog Chloe, and many others backstage. On the next WAR episode, Chuck Norris was getting inside his limo when it exploded. MacGyver then appeared on the Titantron and explained how he made a bomb in 14 seconds with a toothpick, a beach ball and some ketchup. MacGyver said someone paid him to blow up Chuck's limo, which leaves everyone wondering, who blew up the limo? On Smackadown, he added another clue, but minutes after revealing the next clue, the challenger revealed himself to be Bruce Lee, the only man that killed Chuck Norris. At Bitchamania, Norris faced MacGyver and Bruce Lee in a Triple Threat match, where MacGyver had won the Texas Ranger Championship. Norris once again changed the name to the SMF Action Star Championship. 'Feud with Boom' During Season 6, Bil Cosby had come in and challenged Norris for his commissioner spot. Norris lost at the Great American Clash due to Boom's interference, and now Chuck Norris is no longer SMF Commissioner and is currently trying to become the commissioner again. Chuck realized his jokes got stale about him being a "god" and is now just trying to become a normal wrestler, even at 68 years old. Chuck Norris recently won the SMF Action Star Championship back on WAR Episode 11, after The Green Ranger dropped the title to focus on the Bitchamania main event for the SMF title. The Green Ranger picked Chuck Norris and Triple H picked John Cena in the match (since Cena is WWE's "action star"). Chuck Norris defeated Cena in a match with the Chuck Norris kick, becoming a two-time SMF Action Star Champion! Chuck then lost the Action Star belt to HHH on Saturday Evening's Main Event 2. Then, he encountered Boom backstage, as there was still tension when Boom cost Norris his commissionership. Chuck wanted his longtime revenge on Boom and challenged him to a rematch. This led to their match at Bitchamania. Boom called upon the power of the Jellonation, but Boom failed to realize that The Rob from UWO had a bone to pick with Boom too and interfered in the match and cost Boom the win. Chuck Norris then got a final Chuck Norris kick, to defeat Boom. SCAW & PWF (2008-Present) Chuck Norris guest starred on Talking Tough with Mr. T at SCAW's Blood, Sweat, and Tears 2. He and Mr. T owned Kobe Bryant, who made an unscheduled appearance on the show. He then turned on Mr. T, stating that he didn't need a reason to do anything as he was Chuck Norris. He later returned to SCAW when he attacked the then SCAW Champion Superman on Superstar Clash 41, though this was not revealed until Clash 43. He stated that he wanted to prove that he is the best and he proved it at Blood, Sweat, and Tears 3 where he defeated the Man of Steel. He also showed up recently on two episodes of Devastation (a brand under the CAW Indy promotion Playstation Wrestling Federation) by attacking Mr. Larkin and PWF guest host Bradley Cooper (who was then feuding with Mr. Larkin at the time) by giving them both a dose of the Sweet Judo Music.Chuck will continue making guest appearances in both SCAW and the Independent CAW promotion Playstation Wrestling Federation (Not to be confused with the Pro Wrestling Federation caw promotion). The original plan was to have Chuck feud with then PWF Champion, Lattlay, and to win the PWF title, but plans were scrapped after PWF fell to its demise after the Lethal Prosperity event on June 23 after PWF's channel was shut down for an unknown reason. Chuck will always be remembered as one of the toughest CAW's to ever step foot in any CAW promotion and will make more appearances in the near future. As of SCAW Superstar Clash #72, Chuck Norris is the new General Manager of SCAW until further notice, having taken over from former President Abraham Lincoln, whom the board of directors has declared insane and therefore unable to run SCAW. At the end of Clash #72, he announced the main event for Dark December 2010, An Ultimate 4-Way Match between current SCAW Champion Green Lantern, Spider-Man, Robin, and Homer Simpson. On Superstar Clash #73, Chuck Norris and Superman will appear in the ring together for the first time since Blood, Sweat, and Tears 3. Chuck Norris won the match. Most recently, at SCAW Blood, Sweat and Tears 6, Chuck Norris last eliminated Guile in a 20-Man Gauntlet For The Gold match for the vacant SCAW Legends Championship. Norris then lost the Legends title to Iron Man at Spring Showdown. HSW Chuck Norris debuted in HSW in 2007, costing Money Inc. the HSW championship. He has since feuded with others, recently Brandon Lee. Debut At Stack the Deck, Money Inc. (The Giant and The Genius) looked to take the HSW title from the champion, when the lights went out. When the lights came back, Norris attacked both members of Money Inc. Causing the champion to retain. Fued with Money Inc. the next HSW show, Genius demanded to face Norris when the match began, Genius immediately tapped out after staring into the eyes of Norris. For the next few shows, Money Inc was sent a link, allegedly Chuck Norris's weakness. When opened, they got RickRoll'd. This turned out to be Norris's weakness, when Genius used it on him, causing his powers to overload and cause him to faint. Money Inc thus shaved his beard off, taking away Norris's power. Powerless Chuck Norris and Money Inc. feud continuation For many months, Norris fought without the aid of his powers. At Supernova, Norris brought Jake "The Snake" Roberts to help him face Money Inc, they failed to win the match. Norris then teased another partner that would arrive at Survival of the Greatest, which turned out to be Tommy Vercetti. Norris and Vercetti won, and then cost Money Inc. the HSW tag titles at the next show. Giant demanded that Norris faced him once more, with the stipulation that the loser would be suspended from HSW until after The Great One. Norris accepted and lost due to interference from Genius. Ending his feud with Money Inc. Fued with Mario After The Great One, "The Badass" Mario interrupted a match between Rugal Bernstein and The Genius. He blamed Chuck Norris for his loss against The Rock at The Great One. Chuck Norris then appeared, with beard grown back and powers regained. Norris then played mind games on Mario for the next few shows, the most known was him morphing into Conehead and beating him in a match. The feud ended abruptly when right before Norris was about to face Mario at HSW Show 40, he was transported to Hell by a mysterious figure (who was then later revealed to be Brandon Lee) Fued with "The Crow" Brandon Lee For the next few shows, segments aired have Lee tortured Norris, ending when Lee finally stripped Norris of his powers. At Steel Mayhem, Norris was teleported back to the world, and Lee was brought back to life and debuted in HSW. Winning against Norris. Lee then played mind games with Norris. They most recently fought at Stack the Deck, with Norris winning after a Texas Ranger's Authority off the announcer's table. Lee then hit the Crow Effect on Norris after the match. WCCW (2011-Present) In January 2011 Chuck Norris was signed to WCCW. On the very first broadcast, Chuck Norris saved both Rick O'Connell & Fox Mulder from Green Goblin, Joker & Zod meeting Zod's eye. Feud with Zod (2011) Since then Norris & Zod have been face to face including being attacked with a chair during a six-man elimination tag match by Zod getting himself DQ'd. At WCCW's very first CPV Over the Limit, Norris & Zod will meet one on one. Finishers *'Chuck Norris Kick'/Sweet Judo Music/'Texas Ranger's Authority' - Superkick *Judo Kick(while the opponent is on knees) *Simultaneous punches and Kicks to the body *Chairs appearing with his brain power 'WCCW:' *Chuck Norris Kick (Super Kick; 2011-Present) *Sweet Chin Music Championships and Accomplishments *SMF **Texas Ranger Champion (2x) *Battleground Championship Wrestling **BCW Hardcore Champion (1x) *Ultimate Fantasy Wrestling **UFW Hardcore Champion (2x) *SCAW: Superstars of CAW **SCAW Legends Championship (1x) **SCAW Hardcore Championship (1x) See Also Wikipedia page. Chuck Norris Facts. External links *Official web site *Official Chun Kuk Do Website *Archive of Chuck Norris columns at WorldNetDaily *Chuck Norris Facts.com *More Chuck Norris Facts *Random Fact Generator *Chuck Norris' official response *A Washington Post article on Chuck Norris Facts *List of facts on Uncyclopedia *Chuck Norris' Video Appearance Reading Top 10 Chuck Norris Jokes (Best Sports Period) *Chuck Norris Facts Dashboard Widget Category:Legendary CAW Category:Multiverse Characters Category:Non-Original Category:SMF Category:SCAW Category:HSW